


【殤浪】老派浪漫

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※殤不患x浪巫謠※原作線，噗浪半安價式※2020.02.14情人節賀文
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
緊繃的氣氛瀰漫在四周。

背上的鬼面琵琶轉換到手上，俊美的紅衣青年瞪著擺在桌上的不知名布包，手指扣在弦上做好備戰狀態；在他身邊，樸拙的褐袍漢子一手握緊拙劍、另一手把青年護在身後，琥珀色的眼裡滿是戒備。

兩人皆身手不凡，亦有一套屬於自己的處事態度，面對一個不知名的布包，道理上不該戒備至斯。不過，如果此布包採非常理送達，寄出者又是個愉悅慣犯時便另當別論了。

「破壞掉！」  
「等等，我先看看。」

一面安撫怒氣快逼近臨界點的樂師，殤不患用拙劍挑開外層布巾，柔軟的布料隨拙劍的動作滑落，顯露出一只黑底描金的木盒，與一封以火漆封口的信。與浪巫謠對視一眼後，殤不患收起拙劍，伸手拿起信件展信閱讀。

還沒看完第一行，殤不患就想把這封信直接爆破了。按捺住想破口大罵的衝動，在額上青筋狂跳與浪巫謠警戒的眼神中一目十行讀完。

『殤大俠日安，如果這封信沒直接被轟爛那在閱讀的肯定就是殤大俠了。有鑑於東離一年一度的情人節即將來臨，看你跟浪大俠在那裏眉來眼去蹉跎真叫人噁心。這裡有兩張情人節祭典入場卷、一份雙人愛情旅店特等招待卷，跟一些助興小道具，祝你一舉得男。不用太感謝我了啾咪。』

字字珠璣句句欠揍，讀信彷彿眼前出現白髮盜賊那副唯恐天下不亂的神情，讓人忍不住火大。

眉來眼去礙到你啦？！我就是喜歡我家阿浪啦怎樣啊羨慕嗎掠風竊塵！助什麼助？給你助過的都沒有好下場啦！內心腹誹，捏爛的信紙體現男人氣性俗燥的一面，視線掃向黑底描金的木盒，殤不患眉頭一皺，覺得盒子裡的東西肯定沒那麼簡單。

「殤？」  
「煙槍混蛋寫了什麼啊！」

一人喚著夥伴、一琵琶問問題，配合得天衣無縫，殤不患抹抹臉，省略某些對他來說不可言明的訊息下與他夥伴說說，「那個人說送祭典入場卷與其他相關物事，說是給我們用，你認為呢？」  
「那個傢伙肯定不安好心！」  
「破壞掉！」

沒錯，根據詭匠老爺子的理論，在木盒打開之前，物品是存在於有跟沒有之間，誰知道打開來是不是凜雪鴉說的東西？況且……殤不患看浪巫謠警戒至極的模樣，突然覺得對方可愛得緊，回過神來，自己的手已經揉上樂師的頭了。

「老闆，你對我們家阿浪做什麼？」  
「呃……我想摸阿浪，不可以？」  
「……只有殤可以。」

樂師小小聲回應，方才的氣勢消失無蹤，有點像小動物柔軟的任自己信任的人撫摸般可愛，殤不患趁機又揉了幾下柔軟的橘髮才依依不捨的收手。

況且，喜歡的人，是靠自己追的。殤不患抄起盒子，直接打開窗戶運勁用力一丟，盒子瞬間被丟到遠處再也看不見了。

嗯，很好，解決！接下來，既然東離有情人節，那就準備這天跟阿浪表明心跡吧！男人如此想著，突然覺得神清氣爽天氣真好！

  
  
*

  
  
情人節，東離重要節日之一。

天才濛濛亮，殤不患便敲敲樂師的房門，手才放下門便開啟，冒出一個橘色腦袋，「阿浪，要不要去看海？」  
「海？」

如稚童學舌，樂師重複關鍵詞的樣子有種迷糊感的可愛，殤不患耐心的再問一遍，「對，現在看海，先喝一點這個。」

拉過樂師微涼的手，把手上的熱茶塞到對方手上後雙手一併把樂師握茶的手握緊，微燙的手感讓樂師清醒不少，就著現下姿勢低頭喝了口茶，溫熱飲品入喉，浪巫謠抬起頭開口，「殤你也喝，等我。」

反過來被塞了茶杯，殤不患也不推辭的從浪巫謠喝過的位置直接喝下，男人似乎無所覺，但樂師看著面上有些燥，趕緊進房套上外裳後出門，手上不忘拿好自己的琵琶。

走吧！男人與樂師說著，眼神躍躍欲試。  
好。雖不懂清晨為何看海，但他喜歡看男人開心的模樣，也覺得跟男人一起看海提議頗好。樂師跟在男人身邊，不多時便到附近海灣。

時辰還早，沒有人煙打擾方便殤不患的行動，男人看了看，直接帶樂師坐在一處高地上，海風鹹苦，浪花或輕或重的拍上岸頭，綻著朵朵水花。據說此處清晨時分起看海，能看到日光散在海面上，波光粼粼的漂亮海景，有情人一道看還能感情增溫。不過對務實為主的男人而言，選擇看海的理由其實只有一個。

－－只有兩人，想跟阿浪一起看海。

想跟喜歡的人一起看遍美景，希望這些美景裡都有自己的存在，讓阿浪以後看到這些景時也同時想他。這樣想著，殤不患便把披風卸下蓋在樂師身上，「這景好看，但得小心別著涼。」  
「不患哥哥好像老媽！」  
「我只是實話實說，得風寒就不好了！」  
「那大清早還拉阿浪看海？」  
「海景好看，想跟阿浪分享啊！」

琵琶聆牙啞口無言，萬萬沒想到這個人的理由如此簡單粗暴，虧琵琶以為殤不患終於開竅阿浪的單戀要開花，結果只是「真·看海」，也就阿浪不嫌棄還覺得開心。

浪巫謠確實覺得開心。

戀慕已久的人主動敲門邀約，沒有人打擾，就自己和那人一起，怎麼會不高興？尤其是男人的披風被披在身上，彷彿像被男人擁抱似的，樂師望著男人沒有披風的樣子有些單薄，他一抖披風，直接把男人跟自己裹在一起。

「欸？巫謠？」  
「這樣，殤就不會著涼了。」

披風寬大，把兩個男人裹在一起恰恰好，屬於樂師的淡香竄入鼻內，殤不患心跳有些快的伸出手，把披風拉緊一點－－也讓樂師的身體跟自己貼得更密一點。樂師跟著男人動作，讓自己與男人靠著。

感受彼此的體溫，看著眼前海浪浮沉、日輪升起，寒涼的海風打在臉上，可心很溫暖，樂師試探的將腦袋枕靠著男人肩頭，男人便伸手把自己攬緊，他好奇的抬頭，就被男人的手遮住視線。

「日光刺眼，小心點。」  
「好。」

殤的溫柔貼心讓他只想全盤接受，浪巫謠低下頭，把自己埋進披風內，也因此沒看見殤不患自方才開始燥熱通紅的臉。

畢竟，心儀之人主動靠近，誰能受得住呢？

  
  
*

  
  
在日輪升上青天的時刻，他們離開了海灣。

吹了許久的海風，髮絲糾結混亂不說，身上的衣物也沾上自風裡帶來的細沙，雖然自己不甚很在意服儀，但殤不患看見浪巫謠凌亂的橘紅髮絲參雜的細微顆粒，越看越覺得不順。

「先回去梳洗吧，這裡沾到沙了。」抬手捻起樂師髮間的沙，殤不患順手把樂師的髮以手梳順，一會兒後滿意點頭。

「嗯，阿浪這樣好看。」  
「殤大爺，你說的是阿浪本來就好看、還是阿浪亂亂的也好看啊？」  
「還用說嗎？阿浪不管怎麼樣都是好看的！」

不假思索的回答給樂師帶來意想不到的爆擊，浪巫謠把臉埋在殤不患披在自己身上的披風裡，遮掩自己燥熱過度的臉，正因知道殤不患不說虛假的言語，才更體現這番言語的殺傷力。

聆牙瞠目結舌的看著男人緊張的問樂師是不是哪裡不舒服云云，覺得自己的存在挺多餘的。他是一把琵琶，不懂人與人之間的相處到底是怎麼進行的。

聆牙的糾結人類自然無暇顧及，殤不患確認樂師無大礙後，牽起樂師的手直接回下榻的客棧，進入客棧，殤不患塞點銀錢給小二，請小二打些熱水送入房後，又是一番對浪巫謠的擔心。

「我已經叫熱水了，等等梳洗時小心燙，還有起身時別著涼。」

認真的聽著男人的話，浪巫謠看著殤不患左擔心右煩惱，想想覺得自己還是要有點表示，一手揪住男人的衣袖神色嚴肅，「我會注意的。」

殤都這麼擔心了，還是趕快整理好跟殤會合吧！被殤不患送回房裡，浪巫謠盯著房裡正冒著蒸氣的木桶，把握時間快快梳洗，一頭長橘髮被主人粗暴的搓揉，看得擺在旁邊的聆牙呈現想叫阿浪動作輕點卻怕出聲嚇死客棧民眾的兩難狀態。

於是當殤不患再度敲門，得到模糊不清的「請進」後，開門便看見梳洗過的樂師正用力的擰自己的頭髮，男人趕緊關門上前，「阿浪等等別這麼用力！」  
「還沒乾。」  
「我來我來！」

接過樂師的髮，殤不患溫柔的收攏成一束，看到有幾根髮絲已經斷裂了，心疼得把髮絲挑出來後，接過樂師手上的布巾慢慢擦乾手上的髮絲帶點俏皮的卷度，有些纏在手指上、有些落在指縫間，細軟的髮彷彿暗示其主人有顆柔軟的心，事實上也是，只要跟自己有關的事，巫謠總是搶上前、想在自己遭遇之前解決掉。

屬於巫謠，笨拙的溫柔。

不想讓他擔心，卻又讓他這麼擔心。殤不患想著，手上動作不停，確認髮絲都乾了之後，他拿起桌上木梳，一點一點的把髮絲梳通。

「阿浪，會痛要說啊。」

擔心樂師會逞強，殤不患邊梳邊說著，就怕樂師痛了也不說，那樣他會更心疼，面對梳沒兩下就看著自己的男人，浪巫謠有些害羞，卻覺得更高興了。

能被人在乎是很好的事，在乎自己的人是喜歡的人那就更好了，浪巫謠感覺著男人的手指在髮間穿梭，糾結的長髮逐漸梳通，他的心也被男人梳得一往情深。

不是第一次被殤梳頭，但每次梳頭都會讓他的心被殤的溫柔熨貼過，殤自己對頭髮不甚用心，但每次整理他的頭髮時，總是像現在這樣溫柔擦乾、仔細梳順，連辮子也是，每綁一點就看著他，生怕動作太大扯痛了。

他沒那麼經不起痛，可是不患比他還更在乎的感覺，他很喜歡。

有機會，他也想幫不患整理他的髮，那頭隱隱有白絲的髮，讓他想珍惜與不患的時間，如果能一直走下去便好、如果死神打算帶走不患那也不要緊，他跟著不患便是了。

「巫謠，我跟你說。」  
「嗯？」  
「你要好好整理好頭髮啦！」  
「好。」  
「等等想去哪走走？」  
「什麼都好。」  
「什麼都可以嗎？」  
「殤怎麼想？」  
「等等逛夜市，有些這裡才有的小吃想讓你嚐嚐。」  
「好。」

綁好最後一條辮子，殤不患滿意的點點頭，雖然不常整理阿浪的髮，但綁辮子的技巧沒生疏，阿浪的辮子被他綁得又好看又堅固，他真厲害！

而且，梳洗過的阿浪有種淡淡的香，用的是客棧提供的皂角，也沒用什麼花露香水，但阿浪身上的香氣清雅，與他的髮一樣香而不膩，他說不上這香氣的具體描述，就是覺得聞了便想到浪巫謠罷了。

確認辮子綁好，浪巫謠轉過身面對殤不患，執起梳子看著男人披散的髮一臉認真的模樣，就算殤不患再遲鈍也明白了。

「巫謠，你要幫我束髮？」  
樂師點點頭，目光緊盯著男人的髮。  
「這樣會麻煩到你吧？」  
樂師搖搖頭，目光緊追著額前一根白髮。  
「那就拜託你啦，巫謠！」

看著樂師點點頭，眼中散發出對自己頭髮的躍躍欲試，殤不患笑著轉過身，讓他喜歡的人幫自己束髮戴冠。

嗯很好，好的開始是成功的一半！之後夜市的活動也要讓巫謠高興才行啊，哦！

為自己加油打氣，殤不患放鬆身體，邊思索等等優先拜訪的攤位順序，期待給樂師製造更多美好回憶。

  
  
*

  
  
夕陽無限好，染出一片晚霞。

夜市攤販逐漸點起代表開賣的燈火，小小的攤子熱氣蒸騰，攤家撈起掛在脖子上的毛巾隨手抹把臉，便又急急忙忙的投入事前準備，以便隨時接受客人點單。

與樂師一同踏入夜市，殤不患單手拿著工作人員送給他的簡易攤位地圖，努力辨認現在位置，一旁的浪巫謠左顧右盼，連背上的琵琶也跟著主人四處張望。

「阿浪，想吃什麼？」

肩碰肩的直接貼近樂師，殤不患把地圖攤在浪巫謠眼前，他做得隨意自然，反而讓樂師消下的燥熱再度涌上雙頰，浪巫謠試著把注意力放在地圖上，肩上的溫度卻更敏感了。

「……都好。」  
「真的？」  
「嗯。」  
「那我決定？」  
「嗯。」  
「那就……往這走。」

看看地圖，再看看方位，殤不患捲起地圖一把插在腰間，順手就牽上浪巫謠塗著艷紅指彩的手，往目標攤位過去，樂師強作鎮定，但紅透的臉已經出賣了樂師的心情。

他們買了地瓜球，炸得酥脆的黃金小球很適合一口一顆，不一會兒便吃完了；他們還買了糖葫蘆，東離的糖葫蘆用番茄做的，酸中帶甜的口感與糖漿相合，男人一面嫌酸一面大口咬下，看得樂師覺得有趣，忍不住輕輕笑著。

他們買了仙女棒，聽老闆說這煙火小巧精緻，燒起來好看，男人買了幾支仙女棒，在指定的廣場與樂師一起點燃，小小的花火自仙女棒上綻放，照亮彼此的臉龐，也照出樂師難得一見的笑容，男人看得心跳加快，覺得人比花嬌這話所言不虛。

他們也買了兩種珍珠顏色的珍奶，黑色珍珠口感Q彈、白色珍珠小而易化，奶茶就是茶葉跟牛奶調的，喝起來很過癮，樂師鼓起雙頰用力吸珍珠的模樣也好看，男人喝著喝著差點打翻珍奶，引來魔性琵琶的吐槽。

他們走到巧克力香蕉的攤位，樂師對攤位上的巧克力香蕉插畫很是好奇，漂亮的翠眼閃著求知的光，想想也吃得差不多了，殤不患便越過樂師直接點單。

「老闆，來一份。」  
「好咧！」

接到點單，老闆朝氣十足的回了一聲，手上動作不停，香蕉插串、沾巧克力醬、灑堅果顆粒一氣呵成，殤不患把錢放在老闆面前後接過後，離開攤位直接把巧克力香蕉遞給樂師。「來，嚐嚐。」

小心接過巧克力香蕉，沒見過這長條帶彎的吃食，浪巫謠好奇的轉動觀看，歪頭想了一下後露出頓悟表情，張口便把香蕉前端一口咬下咀嚼。

「……甜甜的。」  
「………………喔、呃，對。」

看完浪巫謠食用香蕉的過程，殤不患只覺得樂師吃香蕉的樣子那麼無辜又那麼旖旎，當樂師張開粉嫩唇瓣含向香蕉的一端時，他竟然想著如果是他的……啊冷靜冷靜！

他今天的目標是跟阿浪告白，才、才不是想一些不太妥當的事呢！殤不患自行內心譴責一番，卻下意識的摸了摸放在身上內袋、以防萬一用的什麼－－

「殤？」  
「沒事！」

浪巫謠好奇的歪著頭看殤不患，自方才起，殤不患一下傻笑一下皺眉的，難道是殤肚子餓了？看著自己吃一半的巧克力香蕉，浪巫謠毫不猶豫的送到男人面前，「殤也吃。」  
「噢，我開動了！」

湊過去一口吃完，看到樂師嘴邊沾了殘餘的巧克力醬，艷麗無雙的美貌霎時黯淡下來，雖然在他眼中阿浪不管怎麼樣都可愛，不過、他還是想要……

－－阿浪嘴邊的巧克力，到底是什麼滋味？

感覺眼前變暗，浪巫謠抬頭，正好被殤不患單手捧住一側面頰，男人帶繭的手指粗糙但溫暖，有點癢癢的，青年瞪大雙眼，任由男人以拇指擦過唇角，收回手在他眼前舔過拇指。

就只是個擦嘴的動作，殤卻以指拭過，還、還在他面前舔食著！心跳加速，浪巫謠害羞的轉過頭，不敢直視男人的臉。

「啊、阿浪我、我不是故意的！」  
「……無事。」

後知後覺的發現自己的行為有多孟浪，殤不患急忙的道歉，只見青年抬眼看向自己，對上視線認真開口，「殤，別對其他人這樣做。」  
「我不會對其他人做！」  
「可是你對我做？」  
「我只想對你做啊！」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為我喜歡你！」

努力解釋的結果就是直接告白，殤不患懊惱的抱著頭，深刻的體驗什麼是計畫趕不上變化。本來想選個風景優美人煙稀少的地方，很認真的告白的，結果卻是這樣脫口而出，唉。

事已至此，只能硬著頭皮上了。殤不患看著青年剔透的翠玉眼眸，按著自己的左胸口努力表達，這份為青年擺動的情。

「浪巫謠，我喜歡你。」  
「我－－」  
「等等，讓我說完。」

時間不對地點不對，但告白內容一定要對！氣勢一定要足！怎麼樣都要讓阿浪感受到他的誠意！從懷裡掏出逛夜市時，偷偷買的木梳送到浪巫謠眼前，殤不患試著用自己所能明白的詞語竭盡所能。

「初次遇見你，我就受你吸引。你如此好，越認識你便越想著你，越想著你便越想與你一同走下去。」  
「可是待在我身邊很危險。不想你也遭遇危險，我想過，那就直接放手吧？可我做不到，我想要從你口中聽得一個答案：你是否也與我一樣想法？」

深呼吸一口氣，殤不患直接攤開心意。

「我想要你，想與你在一起，你呢？」

說完這番話，殤不患才察覺自己汗流浹背，他努力把對阿浪的心情用話語傳達，能做的都做了，剩下的便是等待了。

等待怎麼如此漫長呢？他想，他等了很久，因為阿浪都沒有說話，他生氣了嗎？他討厭了嗎？他會回應我嗎？亂七八糟的想法在腦內攪和，讓男人有些熬不住想開口說點什麼，手上的木梳被取走了。

簡單的木梳，甫入手卻有溫潤手感，沒有太多雕琢的梳子，僅在一角刻上玫瑰，反而顯露出木梳的典雅，不起眼的梳子卻處處透出用心的細節，挑得這麼仔細、還要小心別被自己發現，殤真的是……。浪巫謠握緊木梳露出了美麗微笑，只能點頭、點頭、再點頭。

「欸、巫謠？你、我、我們……」

殤不患看著樂師笑著不斷點頭，陷入一番混亂，他伸出手，想握住卻不敢確定。阿浪的意思，是他想的那樣嗎？是他最想要的那個答案嗎？

「巫謠，拜託了，」他猜他現在很激動，因為他的聲音有點顫抖。「用我能懂的方式，告訴我。」

他的手被握住了。

「殤。」  
「是？」  
「不患。」  
「我在！」  
「巫謠喜歡不患，喜歡。」

握緊男人的手，浪巫謠笑得肆意燦爛，站在不患身邊，他以為他看清楚不患投身大義的行動，也認為能做為不患的搭檔，為其出力已是幸福，但他還是低估了男人的意外性。

原來男人心中有他，不是他的單相思。

「不患，抱抱。」  
「好。」

話音方落，男人便把樂師直接拉入懷裡緊緊擁抱，清雅的香氣在鼻尖繚繞，男人雙臂圈緊樂師的韌腰，感受樂師的體溫。

巫謠在他懷裡了。

殤不患高興的想著，過程雖然驚險無比，幸虧得到美滿的結局，皆大歡－－

「不患，這是什麼？」

懷裡的樂師握著從衣內暗袋掉出來的物事，一臉疑惑的望著自己，一只小葫蘆與一根小捲軸被放在樂師白皙的掌心裡，平凡無奇的東西卻在殤不患心中掀起滔天巨浪，他吞了口口水，艱難開口。

「是……藥水、跟插圖。」事已至此，殤不患直接在樂師面前揭曉用處，「想著萬一、我是說萬一！想與你共赴雲雨就能派上用場……」

越說越小聲，男人眼神飄移不敢看方才兩情相悅的戀人，但樂師聽出了男人的弦外之音，捧著男人臉頰扳向自己。

「不患，我們用吧！」  
「啊？」  
「巫謠想跟不患共渡春宵，不患不想嗎？」  
「……想。」

臉龐逐漸靠近，在唇與唇即將接觸的剎那－－

「咳咳，很抱歉打斷你們一下。聆牙我很高興兩位兩情相悅，但是你們在夜市裡你濃我濃的樣子已經有人圍觀了。」

身為一把從頭被閃到尾的言靈琵琶，聆牙冒著會被樂師刷弦的命運勇敢發言。

「如果要進行人與人之間深入交流，請選擇正確的地方進行啊啊啊啊好痛啦阿浪我說的是實話啊－－－－－－」

知道聆牙說得很有道理，但被一語戳破的困窘也讓浪巫謠覺得很是不妥。刷完弦，樂師背回琵琶後，牽著男人的手直接往某方向前行。

「巫謠？」  
「我們回客棧。」

樂師背對自己，無法看清樂師表情，但紅透的耳根早已出賣樂師的心思，殤不患笑了出來，跟著樂師一道離開。

等下一定要讓巫謠舒服！殤不患為自己加油打氣，思考等下先拿春宮圖惡補一番，務必、絕對，要給兩人一個美好的夜晚！

嗯，殤不患，上吧！

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
半個時辰後，當殤不患打開房門，看到的便是令他屏氣凝神的一幕。

大紅燭火成雙，床榻旁的紅衣樂師被大紅頭紗覆面，靜靜端坐在那，本應在樂師身旁的言靈琵琶不見蹤影，殤不患反手關上門，便邁步走向他的樂師。

紅燭昏羅帳，他拿起桌上的秤桿輕巧挑起紅頭紗，顯露出樂師絕美面容。

他的巫謠，怎麼可能不讓他稱心如意？

「巫謠。」坐到樂師身旁，殤不患扳過青年雙肩與其面對面，在對方的眼中看見數不盡的歡喜與期待。

「幫我寬衣。」

浪巫謠聽話點頭，白皙的雙手生澀的摸上男人的衣襟，殤不患幫樂師解下水晶冠打散髮辮，一頭燄橘帶捲的長髮便散落在手上，襯得青年青澀可愛，赭黑睫羽微微遮掩著漂亮的翠玉眼，形狀優美的唇瓣微啟，似乎在提醒男人該親一親，於是男人湊上前，按自己的心意好好吻過。

呼吸被殤不患吃掉，浪巫謠仰起頭，模仿男人的動作回應著，唇舌交纏，來不及吞嚥的唾液隨著舌頭的進出潤濕唇瓣，編貝齒列被男人的舌尖掃過，浪巫謠嗚咽了聲，手指揪緊男人的衣物自肩上剝開，同時身上一涼，男人把自己的紅裳解掉，層層疊疊落在男人的褐袍之上。

不患的舌頭，好色。被男人的舌頭引導著進出，口唇間的水聲讓浪巫謠雙頰薄紅，裸露的胸膛有些涼，男人摸著柔韌的胸，摸索著按上兩顆挺立的乳……嗯？

雙唇拉出一條分離的銀絲，昭示方才兩人的口舌之爭有多激烈，只是殤不患無暇顧及，因為他正低頭細看青年的胸，手指正挑起夾在青年乳尖上的小玩意端詳著。

白皙的胸膛肌理分明，兩粒乳珠如櫻桃似可口，但其中一邊墜著顆柔軟的、毛茸茸的小球，隨著男人手指的撥弄搖晃著。

「這個，好襯你。」

兩指連同墜飾夾著乳尖撥弄，樂師受不住的扭著身子，平日洗浴也沒有太多感覺，為什麼給不患這樣弄就全身好熱，連那裡也……浪巫謠下意識的雙腿夾緊磨蹭，試圖緩解下身的燥熱，但殤不患可不會放過探索樂師身體的機會。

「啊！」  
「別怕，我抱著呢！」

把樂師身上衣物剝到剩一件純白中衣，殤不患把人轉個姿勢，讓浪巫謠背脊貼上自己裸露的胸膛，中衣敞開方便殤不患動作，男人伸手下探，摸到樂師半勃起的那處，引得樂師無聲的顫抖，樂師身體扭動著，便感覺到後腰被滾燙的東西抵著。

那個，是不患的……還沒仔細想好，殤不患自背後伸出雙手，一手一個揉上浪巫謠的胸，柔韌的胸肌在男人帶繭的手上揉出淫靡的形狀，手指擦過乳尖，胸口傳來電流似的快樂，讓浪巫謠手足無措。

「不、不患……」  
「噓、沒事的……這是快樂的感覺……」

殤不患在樂師的乳尖上畫圈，聽著樂師哼出斷斷續續的鼻音，邊吻著青年的脖頸邊回想方才春宮圖上的指示。

他記得，乳尖很是嬌嫩，好好安慰的話便能讓對方直接得到快樂。解掉毛茸茸的小球，男人的拇指按上充血挺立的尖端。

「啊啊－－－」

強烈的刺激從胸口竄向下身，沒被撫慰的分身已經立起來，正在空氣中微微顫抖，浪巫謠不適的扭著身體，想逃離這種刺激，男人輕扯了下，混合痛的舒服強烈的打過來，他覺得很奇怪，怎麼會痛得那麼舒服？

身體被扳成正面，浪巫謠還沒來得及問，黑髮男人便低下頭，一口含吮可愛的櫻桃－－

「啊－－不、不患……嗚……」

乳尖被舌頭來回舔舐，浪巫謠雙手抓著男人的頭想推開，但殤不患的舌尖在乳暈上打轉，比方才被手指玩弄的感覺還要強烈，樂師的手虛軟的搭在男人頭上，雙腿併起又分開，一波波快感如海浪般自胸前竄過，急促的呼吸正暗示青年對這般刺激難以招架。

因為，他硬挺的下身已經滲出些許清液，正一跳跳的蓄勢待發，灼熱累積在下腹部無法排解，浪巫謠伸手想摸摸，手便被殤不患扣住。

「讓我、看你快樂的樣子。」

殤不患抬起頭，看見那雙剔透翠玉被他注入情慾，雙腿大張卻無法紓解的模樣，讓他把樂師情動的姿態盡收眼底，面對陌生快樂的手足無措讓樂師全身透出美好的淡紅，殤不患低頭湊近乳尖，舌頭捲起來用力吸一口－－

「啊、啊啊－－……」

快感從胸口擴散，浪巫謠仰起頸，在殤不患面前顫抖的噴出白濁，腹部一抽一抽的，線條也跟青年一樣好看的分身淌著精華，羞恥的自頂端流下，青年身體一軟，被男人攬入懷中吻著含淚的眼、軟糯臉頰、已經嫩紅的唇。

「還好嗎？」

巫謠攀頂的模樣真好看，讓他好想快點與他結合。殤不患看著浪巫謠這麼可愛，下身被褲子束縛得難受，白皙的手覆上男人的下身，浪巫謠紅著臉，幫殤不患解開腰帶，滾燙的肉刃彈到他的掌心，他喘息的握上。

不患好像很難受，我可以怎麼幫不患？浪巫謠的思考僅一瞬間完成，下一刻，他跪坐在地，趴伏在男人的雙腿間，握著肉刃湊上前舔了一口。

「嘶……巫謠！」  
「不患，會喜歡嗎？」

浪巫謠將落在眼前的髮絲撥到耳後，無辜的雙眼抬頭望著男人，讓人很想……殤不患想到春宮圖說的某個動作，忍不住把手輕放在樂師的後腦勺，引導樂師的唇與自己的下身接觸。

「巫謠，麻煩你了。」

點點頭，浪巫謠扶著肉刃親吻了下前端後，一點一點的吻著柱身，被柔軟唇瓣按壓的感覺很舒服，殤不患摸著青年的頭，發出低沉的喘息。

是不患的味道……在肉柱上留下濕漉漉的痕跡，浪巫謠低頭，微張小口生澀的輕啜著男人的囊袋，男人放在頭頂的力道沉了一沉，喉間滾動的呻吟聽得臉紅心跳。不患是喜歡的－－這樣想著，浪巫謠變換角度舔吮撫慰囊袋，手指扶在柱身上試探的套弄。

咕啾－－

肉刃溢出清液打濕青年的手指，有體液潤滑讓青年手上動作變得順暢，浪巫謠邊以舌尖舔過男人囊袋的皺褶，慢慢的舔回頂端，男人的味道有些濃卻不討厭，會讓他想再吃一點，只是舔著不夠。

不夠吃，不患的他還想吃一些。

「呵、哈－－－……」

殤不患自喉間滾出粗重的喘息，緊繃的下腹部、緊繃的大腿與不自覺壓近樂師腦袋的手正明示著他的快樂，而這番極樂是他最喜歡的浪巫謠給予他的。

－－他的巫謠，在他的眼前艱難的吞著他的慾望。

樂師跪坐在他的雙腿間，一手扶著他的肉刃慢慢吞入嘴裡，一手扶著他的大腿保持平衡。樂師憑著本能生疏的含著，平時唱著歌曲的嘴被他的凶器佔據著，柔軟的口腔隨著含吮的動作傳來一波波快感，唾液隨著在嘴裡進出的動作帶出，打濕他下身的毛髮、也讓樂師精緻的臉龐沾上一片狼藉。

樂師含得難受，眼角泛淚的抬眼望著他，但這眼神除了讓他想好好在青年嘴裡挺動外毫無意義。殤不患哼出低沉的呻吟，雙手捧著樂師的臉試圖拉開一點距離，但樂師似乎是鐵了心要行動，趴在腿上的樂師努力的往前含，連帶著身體隔著布料蹭著殤不患的腿腳，所以，當殤不患的腳背似乎頂到什麼溫熱的、跟自己的那處一般的地方時，他一閃神，讓樂師好好的含到根部。

「啊、哈！巫、謠……」

樂師發出輕微的乾嘔聲，喉間進出對浪巫謠而言太過，但當他終於把男人的炙熱吞吃掉時，一種難以言喻的滿足感湧上心頭。

我、把不患的、吃進去了……

殤不患的呻吟是最好的興奮劑，浪巫謠憑感覺縮著口腔擠壓柱身，配合吞嚥動作夾得男人氣息混亂。自己的分身悄悄的抬頭，被男人的腿腳時不時的蹭動著，舒服的感覺竄升，樂師配合著男人挺動的動作吞吐著肉刃，臉頰被男人大手包覆著，男人的聲音性感得不像樣。

「巫謠……你的嘴、好棒……哈－－」

樂師的嘴柔軟且濕熱，殤不患喘息著進出，吞吐的水聲與緊窄的喉間讓他的陽物即將逼近解放，他艱難的自齒縫蹦出字句，試圖撈回一點理智。

「我、要射了……」

聽到關鍵字，浪巫謠雙唇夾了下柱身，下一刻，他一口氣將肉刃吞到最深處，大力一吸－－

「唔！」

男人吭出舒爽至極的呻吟，同一時間，溫熱的液體自樂師喉間迸發，帶苦的腥味充斥鼻腔，沒能做好準備的樂師被嗆出難受的聲音，咳聲拉回殤不患的神智，他趕緊退出浪巫謠的口腔，大手便伸到樂師嘴邊。

「巫謠，快吐出來。」

樂師嘴邊殘留著他射出的白濁，正連連咳嗽著，殘餘的淚水讓樂師看起來有些可憐，殤不患著急的想讓樂師吐出自己的東西，但樂師咕嚕一聲，直接把嘴裡的東西吞嚥了。

浪巫謠滾動的喉頭、起伏的胸膛、覆上薄汗的白皙肌膚，以及似懂非懂的看著自己的眼神，足夠讓他精神奕奕了。

「好、厲害……」

偏偏樂師用很無辜的神情看著自己的下身，像是發現什麼新奇事物，等到殤不患回神時，浪巫謠已經被他拉開雙腿、壓在身下狂亂親吻了。

「巫謠，」分開雙唇，他在氣喘吁吁的樂師眼前脫去衣袍，展露出精壯的身材。

「容納我吧！」

*

不是徵詢，而是宣告。

攜帶在身上的小小葫蘆終於派上用場，殤不患就著樂師分開雙腿的姿態將葫蘆裡的液體淋在樂師半勃的分身上，看起來秀色可餐。冰涼的液體讓浪巫謠瑟縮了下，雙腿反射性的夾緊卻是徒勞無功，因為男人擠入他的雙腿之間，持劍的手正捧起分身來回摩挲。

「啊……」

弱點被握住，快感如電般竄遍周身，白玉般的雙臂搭在殤不患的肩上，浪巫謠半眯起眼，吐出難耐的喘息。分身變得濕滑，男人的手指彷彿帶著魔力般，所到之處掀起難以抗拒的熱潮，樂師能感覺到男人的手指先是在前端摩挲，然後沿著柱身上下揉動，在他哼出舒服的喉音時，手指穿過他的囊袋，直接在他的後穴徘徊揉弄。

等等，就會用那裡跟不患……想到等下會進行的事，浪巫謠羞澀的把頭埋在男人汗濕的頸窩，顫抖的雙腿主動為男人敞開，溼答答的美麗分身翹出楚楚可憐的弧度，後穴被液體流淌過，被男人手指抹得一片濕亮。

「嗯、嗯……」

揉弄穴口的手指緩緩推入，被撐開的感受稱不上好，內壁推擠著外來之物，似乎想借此擊退外敵，殤不患一手托高浪巫謠的腰讓人坐在他大腿上，另一手淺淺的在穴口戳刺讓樂師的身體習慣他，他忍得辛苦，粗重的喘息、額角的汗水以及精神奕奕的下身都暗示著他的忍耐。

巫謠的耳朵，看起來好好吃……殤不患偏頭含著樂師的耳，樂師馬上就扣緊自己的肩背，吐出甜蜜過頭的呻吟，後穴微微的開合著，似乎是默許男人再多一點，懂得把握時機的男人自然是恭敬不如從命－－

「哈啊……」

分身吐出清液，懷裡的白皙身軀顫抖著，濕熱的內壁爭先恐後的裹纏著手指，緊窄的甬道讓男人手指不好動作，殤不患親著浪巫謠的頸安撫著，手指慢慢在內壁四周按壓著、轉動著。

巫謠還不夠濕，這樣進去會傷到。評估樂師目前能承受的限度，殤不患把人放倒在床上，單手把樂師結實有力的大腿抬高，樂師雙腿間的美麗風景便盡在眼前，漂亮的分身興奮的挺翹著；稀疏的艷紅毛髮被液體打濕，一縷一縷的服貼著；而粉嫩的穴口正夾裹著他的手指，一縮一縮的想把手指纏得更緊。

「不患……？」

發現男人動作停了下來，浪巫謠疑惑的開口，他睜開眼，便看見殤不患的臉貼上他的小腿，男人眼中隱忍的慾如火般燃燒著，他在青年面前舔了一口柔韌的腿，濕滑與粗糙的觸感同時出現在腿上，讓浪巫謠瑟縮著想抽回腿腳，但殤不患反手扣住樂師精緻的腳踝，直接在樂師面前啃咬一口腳趾。

「啊！不、不行……嗯……」

男人的行動過於意外，浪巫謠羞恥的想拒絕，但他一掙扎，埋在後穴的手指便抽動了下，腳趾又癢又麻，後面也是，他擺動著腰肢想逃離手指的入侵，手指於是退出，但另一個堅硬的物事抵在穴口，然後某種冰涼的液體便進入穴內，「嗚！」

「是潤滑，一下就好……」

把葫蘆裡的藥水注入窄小的甬道，殤不患把葫蘆一把丟開，手指再次插入樂師的後穴，有藥水滋潤後方便手指的動作，在樂師淺淺的呻吟聲中，殤不患手指邊抽插著，邊啃咬著樂師的腳趾，樂師的身體被他探索得泛起桃花似的色澤，分身也一顫一顫的吐出前精。

咕啾、咕啾、咕啾、噗嗤、噗嗤噗嗤－－

甬道在手指的動作中逐漸被拓開，內壁逐漸隨手指的按壓軟化，手指抽插的水聲與樂師的呻吟交錯成一曲淫靡的小調，男人聽得起勁，喘著氣胡亂親吻著樂師白玉般精緻的腳，浪巫謠嗚咽著弓起腰，一波波快感燒得他又是興奮又是空虛。

有點疼，好舒服，好想要，我好奇怪……埋入後穴的手指悄悄增加，進出的速度也悄悄加快，浪巫謠發出美妙的啜泣聲，如蜜糖般甜美的呻吟鼓勵男人再多點為所欲為，殤不患喘息著吸了口樂師的腳趾，手指摸索到內裡一處不起眼的突起輕輕一按－－

「啊啊！啊－－－－」

找到好地方了。殤不患露出了一絲玩味的笑容，下一刻，手指便針對樂師的敏感處戳弄，快樂被手指一下下的戳了出來，堆積在樂師的下腹部，手指抽插速度加快，在樂師逐漸拔高的呻吟中，殤不患手指一拔，毫不留戀的退出溫暖的密徑。

怎麼、沒有了……沒有手指的撫慰，後穴不滿足的開合著，浪巫謠美眸含淚的望著身上的男人，接收到樂師的眼神，殤不患低下頭親了下樂師的唇，然後調整好姿勢，讓樂師以側身的狀態拉開緊實大腿，扶著自己勃發已久的慾望抵住開合的穴口。

「我、來了－－－」  
「－－－－！」

與手指無法比擬的粗壯一口氣填滿濕熱的甬道，浪巫謠弓起身發出甜膩的呻吟，被撐開的疼痛與被磨擦過的酸麻混出奇妙的快感，自交合處傳遞至四肢，激得他手腳發軟，他模模糊糊的摸著結合的那處，露出滿足的笑容。

「是、不患……」  
「對，是我、巫謠……」

終於，把不患吃掉了。手指來回撫摸著交合處，甬道顫動的夾裹體內的硬物，浪巫謠抬起頭，與殤不患交換了一個黏膩的吻，唇舌交纏的滋味強勁又甜蜜，他們氣喘吁吁的分開雙唇時，男人的肉刃隨之律動起來，磨擦出絲絲快意。

喘息聲與水聲不規律的在房裡迴盪。

殤不患扶著浪巫謠的窄腰挺動著，埋在肉穴裡的硬物一下一下的擦過樂師敏感地，也擦出樂師得到快樂的呻吟，內壁歡喜的夾裹著男人的肉刃，逐漸被拓出性器的形狀，溫熱的蜜地讓殤不患哼出舒服的聲音，也讓浪巫謠聽得羞澀又激動。

不患的聲音，好聽。這樣想著，浪巫謠試著自己縮了下後穴，只是夾了下便刺激得他發出不像樣的呻吟，也激得男人重重的撞擊幾下敏感處，撞得浪巫謠眼前一片空白，下身也被撞出一股精水。

「啊……」  
「巫謠、真好聽！」

殤不患喘著氣退出樂師柔軟的身體，在浪巫謠吐出空虛的呻吟前一把把人抱入懷裡，樂師後穴滴滴答答的落下液體，他讓樂師背靠胸膛的狀態下，雙手扣住白玉窄腰、堅硬的肉刃時不時的在穴口戳刺著。

「巫謠……幫我、放進去……」

下身曖昧的頂了頂浪巫謠滑嫩的臀，殤不患在耳邊誘哄著幫個忙，語氣很無辜，但蓄勢待發的慾望正準備再度造訪溫暖的所在。浪巫謠臉紅的伸出手，扶著方才在體內掀起波瀾的硬物對準自己的穴口，在男人的幫助下一點一點的坐下去。

這個姿勢把男人的慾望吃得更深，在體內敏感處被頂到的瞬間，浪巫謠雙腿一軟直接坐下去，撞入深處帶來強烈的快感，浪巫謠呻吟著仰起頭，挺立的分身射出一攤白濁。

「哈……啊……」

殤不患吻著樂師敏感的耳廓，一手扶著樂師身子靠在自己身上、另一手握上樂師的分身輕輕擼動著。巫謠在自己眼前解放的表情太美麗，他只想要跟巫謠結合得更深一些。他這麼想著，於是放開樂師的分身，雙手扣著樂師的腰便是一輪快而有力的抽插。

肉體磨擦聲、抽插的水聲、男子時有時無的細微啜泣聲在房裡交錯著，內裡已經柔軟且濕熱，正接納男人一次次的進犯。男人進入時，內壁便歡欣鼓舞的夾裹凶器；男人退出時，內壁便依依不捨的吸吮著，甬道推擠著凶器，貌似排斥實則歡迎的模樣讓肉刃進出得越發放肆，強烈的快感讓浪巫謠舒服得哭泣，從未有燃燒至骨髓的快樂令他無所適從的搖著頭，覺得快樂又覺得害怕。

腰肢隨著男人的動作款款擺動，即使浪巫謠似懂非懂，但身體已經記住了尋求快樂的方法，配合男人抽插而搖擺著，敏感地被磨擦、被戳刺，洩過的分身又因為快樂的累積而再度挺立，浪巫謠聽著男人在耳邊的喘息發出破碎的呻吟，全身發熱著在男人懷裡展現只有男人才能見到的風情。

「巫謠……」  
「嗯……嗯哈……啊……」  
「目錄、安置後……我們便、尋個所在……」  
「啊、什麼……嗯嗯－－－哈…………」  
「就你、和我……在那廝守……」

猝不及防的未來規劃讓浪巫謠忍不住夾緊體內硬物，身後的男人喘了很大一口氣，吻著樂師的耳無辜說著。

「好嗎……巫謠……」  
「好、啊啊啊啊啊啊－－－－－－－－」

不患真的太犯規了！浪巫謠啜泣著配合男人的節奏擺動腰臀，全身在發燙，快樂不斷累積在下腹部卻無法解脫，他難受的仰著頸哭泣著，想要男人強硬的進入他，佔有他，最好把他佔有到他的身心只有殤不患一人便好。

後穴吞吐著炙熱的凶器，交合處溢出的藥水與體液讓樂師的下身狼狽不堪，殤不患眼神發紅的扳過浪巫謠的臉，強硬的吞吃浪巫謠的唇舌，下身進犯得更重，內裡正不規律的緊縮，暗示樂師即將攀頂，男人握緊樂師的腰肢，又是一波強而有力的抽插。

「不患、不患……嗚……」  
「我在、我們一起！」

浪巫謠面色潮紅的弓起腰，在男人最後幾次挺入中呻吟著射出稀薄的白濁，內壁痙攣的絞緊男人的肉刃，殤不患自喉間滾出一聲低吼，在樂師體內填滿自己的精華。

輕重不一的喘息聲迴響著，浪巫謠全身癱軟在殤不患身上，任由男人大掌安撫著被快感浸潤到顫抖的身體，他側過頭，與殤不患交換一個親暱的吻，慢慢平復過快的心跳。


End file.
